


Heartbeat

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 36

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Friday, September 1, 2000_    
  
  
  


There was a loud pounding in his ears and Spike could barely hear Xander beneath the sound. He clung like a limpet to Xander, his face buried against Xander's neck, shaking like a little boy. He knew he should stop before his reputation was a total wash, but he just couldn't seem to do it. He guessed he had reason, one of his few fears had been actualized, but somehow Xander had saved him from becoming a permanent addition to Davy Jones' locker.   
  


Eventually -- most likely, hours later -- Spike calmed down. The pounding, however, was still loud in his ears and it felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest, which made no sense since his heart didn't beat.   
  


Or did it?   
  


Spike pulled away from Xander only far enough to press his hand over his chest. His eyes grew huge and he scrabbled for Xander's hand to press against his chest, too. "Do you feel that?" Spike asked.   
  


"Wow. Yeah." Xander grinned sheepishly. "Oops."   
  


"Oops? What, oops?" Spike said quickly.   
  


"I may have, kind of, jump-started your heart while doing CPR," Xander said. "So: oops."   
  


Spike blinked owlishly. "Does this mean I'm human again?"   
  


"No," Xander replied with a shake of his head. "It means you're a vampire who now happens to have a heartbeat. In my various ponderings," he slid into a fake German professor voice, "I haf conclooded that ze human body -- vich you possess -- has organs vich verk independently from each uzzer, although conjuctively."   
  


Spike was confused. "What?"   
  


"Your heart can beat on its own without the other organs in your body functioning," Xander explained. "A vampire's bloodstream is controlled by the demon inhabiting your brain. Now, it'll also flow because of your beating heart, though oxygenation of the blood cells will not take place."   
  


"Um, right. Okay." Spike was more befuddled than ever. He wrapped his arms around Xander's waist, tucked his face Xander's neck again, and closed his eyes, all of which were done without thought.   
  


Xander's arms came around Spike, one hand resting on his lower back, the other brushing over his wet hair. "You're safe now, Spike," he said. "No worries."   
  


"Thanks," Spike murmured, nuzzling closer. "Just give me a minute, eh?"   
  


"Take all the time you need," Xander replied softly. "I won't let go."   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  



End file.
